Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2k}{5} \div \dfrac{7k}{4}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{2k}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{7k}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 2k \times 4 } { 5 \times 7k}$ $y = \dfrac{8k}{35k}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{8}{35}$